


the things i do for you

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this without thinking, idk i need fluff, just fluff, wrote this in two hours...so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Brian helps Jae studies for his elective subject--or tries to help.





	the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I can't write ;;;A;;;
> 
> I'm just frustrated at myself for not sticking to my schedule. So, a fluff JaeBri to somehow get me inspired? or feeling like at least I did something. This is probably not worth the read idk why I'm posting this. Well, considered you've been warned.

 

 

 

Brian sighs for the nth time, looking at the top of Jae’s head. They had been going over the same chapter for about an hour and Jae still can’t get it. Brian sighs. He props an arm on the table, letting his head rest on his hand. “Jae, babe. You know I would do anything for you but I gotta be honest with you right now.”

 

“What?” Jae asks voice muffles over the textbook.

 

“I want you to know that I love you, but you're going to flunk this paper and there's nothing I can do to help you,” Brian gives him an apologetic smile while he rubs Jae's hand occasionally. 

 

Jae turns to look at him, his head still on the table, not giving any reaction to Brian. Nothing, blank and unreadable. Brian holds his breath. He is afraid if he said too much and now he has to deal with Jae's anger. He never likes it when they fight. He likes to cuddle with Jae, hugging him in his arms. He likes feeling Jae's tall gangly frame becoming small in his arm. And, when they fight, he can't cuddle with his boyfriend and he doesn't like that. Not one bit. Nah, no, negative. 

 

He bites the insides of the bottom part of his mouth. He shudders when Jae sighs. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

He doesn’t realise when he exhaled a huge breath when he heard Jae. He finds Jae giving him a questioning look, arching one eyebrow up. Brian smiles at him, 

 

“Why did you enrol in it in the first place?” Brian asks. Jae’s eyes watch him for a while before Jae turns his head to the other side. “Jae?”

 

“Stupid.”

 

Brian looks at the back of Jae’s head, trying to decipher his boyfriend’s antics. Jae, well he could be compulsive sometimes, or, perhaps lots of times. He remembers that one night where Jae suddenly come back to their shared room with a kitten. He had told Brian he was going to take care of the cat he had found on the street. They were cute, of course, they were cute, Brian thought when Jae kept on saying, his exact word: how pity it was for this cute kitten to be left alone, in this cruel world where people won’t even give a single glance at them. What if they die?

 

Of course, Jae would channel his inner drama. As for Brian, the sane, rational mind in this relationship, he had blatantly refused. He had told Jae the possible circumstances and the extra responsibility that comes with a pet (“What about your allergies, Jae?” Brian asked. “I can take meds,” Jae countered back, smiling proudly.). 

 

It seemed impossible to care for a small, delicate creature when they both are very, very busy. Not to mention the fact of both of them are living in the dorm. A lot of persuading, rational thinking, and play-by-play of the worst-case scenario had been done by him. But, nothing seemed to be working and they were going nowhere. At first.

 

Brian snaps out from his thought as he stares at his boyfriend again. The things that he had gone through for Jae. He loves this bastard, so it can’t be helped. For better and for worse, right. 

 

“Hey,” Brian calls him softly, running his fingers on Jae’s hair, “we should probably take a break, you know. It has been an hour already.”

 

He sees Jae’s body visibly goes lax. He pulls his hand back as Jae sits up straight. He closes the book and looks at Brian. 

 

“I want to see Hosun,” Jae said.

 

Hosun. Yes, that cat that Jae had rescued. Brian smiles. He remembers that he still has Jae’s allergy medicine in his bag. It never hurts to be prepared. “Okay, we can go see Hosun after we eat.”

 

“Okay,” Jae smiles at him. They walk out from the library, Jae telling him about the food that he wants to eat.

 

It was a good decision, Brian thought, getting Dowoon to take care of that kitten. Since Dowoon lives on his own, he was able to have pets in his home. The kitten was then named Hosun. And, Jae has gotten attached to her. Too much, considering his allergies. That’s why Brian had gone to Sungjin and asked for the medical student advice on the matter. That also explains the reason why Brian has the medication for allergies all the time even though he isn't allergic. 

 

All for one Park Jaehyung. The thing he did for love.

 

They pick up their stuff at the locker, stuffing their books inside their bag. Brian does another check on the pocket where he had to keep the medicine. He nods after he felt the medicine on his palm. 

 

“Ready?” he asks, slipping his arm into the bag's strap. Jae nods at him. Brian holds out his hand for Jae which Jae takes it happily. The sour mood from before gone, replace with joy and Jae is excited to see the little ball of fur after a long time.

 

“Have you told Woonie?”

 

“I’ll text him later...now let’s go. I’m hungry,” Brian pouts, already pulling Jae towards the bus stop. They run madly, still holding hand when they saw the bus coming from afar, heading towards the bus stop. 

 

“Where’re we going to eat?” Jae asks as they get on the bus. They find two empty seats and Brian tells Jae slides inside first, letting the boy sits on the window seat. He sits beside Jae, taking off his bag and put it on his lap. 

 

“I thought you wanted to go to that sashimi place?” Brian says, pulling his smartphone out from his pocket.

 

“I never said sashimi.”

 

“I remember you did,” Brian shrugs, acting blase. He watches Jae from the corner of his eyes, seeing the taller narrowing his eyes, looking at him suspiciously. Brian holds himself from letting a smile. 

 

“Bri dear,” Jae says, shifting around on the seat to turn his body to face Brian.

 

“Yes, Jae honey?” Brian replies, still acting nonchalant, keeping on the confused, innocent face on. 

 

Jae groans as he shifts his body back to its original position. He slumps back into the seat, pouting. Brian knows that he had win this battle.

 

“The things I do for you...really, Kang Younghyun,” he whines. Brian chuckles, turning his head to look at Jae. “What?”

 

“I love you too,” Brian says before he props an arm beside Jae and suddenly leaning in, kissing him quickly on the lips. Jae’s eyes are still wide open, bigger than usual when he pulled away. He grins broadly. Jae stares at him. He blinks, once, twice, thrice and blinks, blinks, blinks. It is so cute that Brian can’t help to lean in for a second kiss. This time, when he pulls away, the colour of Jae’s skin reminded him of the colour that is commonly associated with passion and love. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jae half-whispers, half-scolds. He tries to push Brian away but he won’t budge. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He grins shyly.

 

“Brian Kang.”

 

Brian laughs while he leans away from Jae. Silence flows between them, and they are enjoying the comfort it offers. Brian has his eyes on the front, watching the road as the bus navigate the traffic. They enjoy the occasional shoulders graze, the accidental touch when they try to shift their leg. They appreciate the whole bus ride to their next destination in silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> congratulation, you've made it ;;;;A;;;;
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miocean)


End file.
